Tissue engineering supports are substrates capable of promoting the culture of live cells. These supports are used, for example, in the fields of pharmacy and diagnosis, or alternatively for cell preparation steps.
Collagen-based tissue engineering supports are known. In fact, it is known that collagen constitutes a particularly effective substrate for culturing live cells.
However, in order to effectively promote the culturing of the cells and the proliferation of the latter, it is particularly important for the structure of the support to have a porosity that is able to allow the cells to invade virtually the entire volume formed by the support.
Thus, there remains the need for an optionally bioresorbable tissue engineering support which has a specific porosity that allows effective cell growth.